digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Ichijouji
Ken Ichijouji (一乗寺 賢 Ichijōji Ken) is a character in the Digimon 02 anime series. Ken is the final member of the 02 DigiDestined, partnered with Wormmon and holder of the Crest of Kindness. Unlike the other 02 DigiDestined, he lives in Tamachi, which is next to Odaiba. At first the devious Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser in Japan), Ken tries tried hard to atone for his wicked acts and eventually is helped along the way by Davis and the others. It’s been evident from the start that Yolei has a crush on him. Ken is voiced by Paku Romi (Japan) & Derek Stephen Prince (North America). Between Digimon Adventure & Digimon 02 Ken is first introduced (as himself) during a newscast about how he won a National Computer Programming Contest when he created a machine that can brush peoples teeth for them. He is able to play many games of chess at a time simultaneously, he also was able to balance the worlds biggest checkbook and is also a judo champion and a soccer player on the all-state soccer team in which he holds a record for most goals in a league season with forty five, because of his soccer play he is given the nickname "The Rocket". Cody remarked that he's apparently so smart that one time he gave his teachers homework. As a young child, Ken always felt that he was passed over by his parents in favour of his older brother Sam(Osamu in Japan), a child prodigy. Ken bore a grudge toward Sam as a result. Apparently, Ken may had been one of the kids who helped the DigiDestined in their fight with Diaboromon. Months later, while he was with Sam in his room, a Digivice came out of Sam’s computer. It had been meant for Ken but neither of them knew this – Sam picked it up and put it in his drawer, vowing to find out what it was but Ken, in childish curiosity, touched the Digivice and was pulled through Sam’s computer into the Digital World. It was there that he met Wormmon and helped Ryo with fighting Millenniummon. With Millenniummon defeated, the Digimon forced out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushed Ryo out of the way and one of the Spores struck him, sinking inside his neck. Wormmon and Ryo tended to the boy for three weeks, until he was well enough to return to the Real World, where he found that it was the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon’s ability to warp time and Space. Sam scolded Ken for breaking his trust and touching the Digivice and Ken again found himself angrily wishing that Sam would just disappear. Later, Sam died after being hit by a car. Some time after that, Ken felt guilty for making a wish that came true. Then an e-mail from a mysterious figure (Revealed later to be Yukio Oikawa) told him to use the Digivice to escape the guilt. Ken did this and was transported to the Dark Ocean. His Digivice turned dark and Ken adopted several aspects of Sam. Since then, he became a boy genius, good at everything that was either sport or intellect-related. However, as the Spore continued its work, Ken became apathetic towards society, viewing everyone around him as pathetic insects, beneath his notice. And thus, set his sights on the world which could challenge him. Digimon 02 Ken returned to the Digital World and, through the subtle, unseen manipulations of Arukenimon, assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken had many conflicts with the new DigiDestined as he planed to rule the Digital World. When his hatred of those beneath him grew too much, he abandoned the Real World to live in the Digital World, assuming the Emperor identity permanently. His parents, with no knowledge of where he had gone, were panicked and made various televised pleas to try and find Ken but they were in vain. When his creation, Kimeramon, turned on him and was subsequently defeated by Magnamon, Ken couldn’t believe that he had lost. He proclaimed he would reset the Digital World, thinking it was just a computer program. When the DigiDestined explained to him that it was a real place and that Digimon were living creatures, Ken snapped, realising the cruelty he had inflicted and Wormmon's death sparked the saddess he had for Sam's death. Numbly, Ken staggered off to return home. Ken slept for days, in a pseudo-coma, where memories of his brother, the Digivice and his first trip to the Digital World returned in his mind. When he awoke, he had amnesia and could not recognize his parents. He travelled to the Digital World where, at Primary Village, he was reunited with Leafmon, the Baby form of Wormmon. Since then, Ken vowed to make up for the horrible deeds he committed. As he did, he learned that he was used by Arukenimon, when she took all data relating to the Control Spires from the boy's computer. At first, upon learning that Ken was back and doing good, Davis still wanted to ask Ken to join the team but none of the other DigiDestined liked the idea, particularly Cody. But Ken offically became a member of the team when Exveemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon. But despite joining the team, Ken felt uncomfortable around the others, particularly Cody, who still strongly disliked him for what he did. But Ken helped out in all the battles against Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon. When Digimon began to appear on Chirstmas Day, Ken & Wormmon went to Mexico City with Matt & Gabumon to help Rosa & Gotsumon round up the wild Digimon there. Later that night, when Ken got home, he had a dream of his first time in the Digital World & the Dark Spore. The next day, Daemon & his Daemon Corps began to appear in Tokyo, wreaking havoc in search of Ken & the Dark Spore. But Arukenimon managed to convince Ken to come with her, using the children she 'kidnapped' to motivate him. Once inside the truck, Ken met Oikawa, who revealed the nature of Dark Spore and copied its data into the other children, who had all been taken willingly. After the events that result with Daemon's banishment & Oikawa's escape, Ken finnally introduced his stunned parents to Wormmon and the following day, now aware of what was going on, Ken’s father was happy to help the children look for Oikawa. By December 30, Ken and the other DigiDestined (with Matt, Izzy and Joe) were standing watch at Hikarigota, waiting for the Dark Spore kids to arrive. When they were all congregated there, Oikawa arrived and began the process that would have the Spores convert the children’s energies into an energy he could use to enter the Digital World. Ken demanded to know why he had been chosen & what the Control Spires were for. Oikawa happily explained & then opened the portal. The 02 DigiDestined followed him, only to discover that they weren’t in the Digital World at all but some bizarre other dimension, where Myotismon finally revealed himself, abandoning Oikawa’s body and using the power of the Spores to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. The villain subjected the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. For Ken, on some subconscious level, his desire was to see himself punished for what he did as the Digimon Emperor and to have his brother back. But "Sam" told Ken that he couldn't change the past but could ensure a future for himself. Following his "brother's" final words & angry at having been manipulated yet again, Ken released his guilt, crying out that he wasn’t the Emperor any more and that he had been punished enough. And with that, he helped in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand and has used the time in between to reproduce as millions of Kuramon. While Tai, Matt, T.K. and Kari went with Omnimon, Angemon & Angewomon to battle Diaboromon online, the others had to track down the Kuramon who were appearing in the Real World. Ken was involved with the battle with Armageddemon. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Ken becomes a private investigator. He marries Yolei and has three children: a boy, a girl and a baby. Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji, Ken